


Father’s Duty

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, Family, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Relax'; "John's concern spiked when his younger son just blinked at him with hazy eyes..."
Relationships: None
Kudos: 9





	Father’s Duty

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, WeeChester

 **Prompt** : Relax

oOo

  
“Look at me, Sammy. Are you running a fever?” John’s concern spiked when his younger son just blinked at him with hazy eyes.

“No way,” Dean called over from the kitchen where he was on cooking duty. “He looked perfectly okay this morning.”

John put his research away and rose from the creaky chair. Gently he brushed his palm over the boy’s forehead and carded his fingers through the sweaty mop of hair.

“You’re definitely coming down with something, Sammy. Just relax.”

He lifted his son from the sofa and carried him over to the bedroom, tenderly tucking him in.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
